Qo'nos
"Only Qo'nos endures." ''-Klingon death chant '''Qo'noS', alternatively spelled as Q'onoS, also known as Kling, and transliterated to Kronos in English, is an inhabited Class M planet in the Qo'noS system, the homeworld of the warp-capable Klingon species, and the capital of the Klingon Empire. Astronomical Data Qo'noS is located in the Qo'noS system and had one moon, Praxis. It is about four days away from Sol at warp 4.5 and is less than ninety light years from the Sol system. Planetary Features Described as a "planet of caves", the planet is composed of a subterranean series of volcanoes, which laid dormant for centuries, to the point of being considered extinct, before becoming alive again in the recent past. Some caves are of substantial size, including caves not connected to the volcano system. The planet's upper atmosphere is dense, preventing long-range topographical and energy analysis, at least until more detailed information could be accrued by Jovian agents; as such, Qo'nos was considered uncharted territory until surprisingly recently. The planet has chaotic weather systems and thunderstorms are frequent. History As the homeworld of the Klingons and the capital world of the Klingon Empire, Qo'noS houses the Klingon High Council and other important institutions. Warp capability was achieved some time after 1947 and warp 6 had been achieved some time before 2152. Despite the Klingons' xenophobic views, the Orions hold land on Qo'noS, which they use as an "embassy outpost." The outpost has a hefty non-Klingon population, dominated by Orions, and even the presence of Humans is not significantly questioned. It is known that Qo'nos has had at least indirect contact with Saiya; although the extent of their communications is currently unknown, there are records of at least one reported attack on the planet's capital city. However, there are no indications a counterattack on the Saiyans was ever undertaken. First contact between the Jovians and the Klingons was a violent affair: all indications seemed to show that Qo'nos would rather be razed to the ground than bend the knee to Jupiter, and, despite possessing inferior technology, firepower, and manpower, the High Council remained firm in their resolve. At least a few of the Klingons' colony and vassal worlds were lost in the intense fighting between both galactic powers, but the Jupiter Empire was forced to pay dearly for every planet they annexed; liberally-circulated propaganda videos showed the Jovians' mechanical vanguard being overwhelmed by veritable hordes of crippled To'Duj fighters performing kamikaze strikes. However, several months into the war, the Great Houses performed a sudden and inexplicable 180: one by one, they began to speak out against the losses they were taking and the insanity of facing extinction by taking on such a clearly superior foe. In the face of everything they claimed to stand for, it wasn't long before mounting pressure from the High Council's structures of support forced them to open communications with Emperor Straxus and negotiate terms of surrender. While Qo'nos currently pays an official tithe of ships and Defense Force troops to support the Jupiter Empire, compliance is far from universal and several splinter factions both inside and outside of the official High Command structure continue to prove a thorn in the side of the Klingon Empire's would-be overlords. Category:Planets